


A Snake Will End King Kooh's Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh disregards his brother's words about a snake killing him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I have to protect King Kooh. I have to protect Ailicec from enemies as well* Repsaj thought. He frowned as he brought his sword down on one enemy’s blade. Repsaj faced King Kooh. His eye remained on the latter while he used his hook to disarm another enemy. He saw his opponent another time.

After lifting the sword, Repsaj used it to knock the enemy’s weapon out of his hand. He smiled at the latter’s wide eyes. Repsaj viewed him fleeing with his companions. He turned and approached King Kooh. 

‘’Thank you for disarming one enemy and causing him to flee, Repsaj,’’ King Kooh said. He focused on Repsaj and smiled. King Kooh walked to two doors and opened them. After stepping into a pyramid, he saw Ailicec by his throne. A confused expression replaced his smile. ‘’Why are you standing by my throne, Ailicec?’’ he asked.

King Kooh frowned. ‘’Are you worried about Repsaj battling my enemies again?’’ King Kooh viewed Ailicec nodding at a snail’s pace. He smiled at her. ‘’Repsaj is alive and well,’’ he said. His smile remained as Repsaj approached Ailicec.

Tears appeared in Ailicec’s eyes for a moment. She embraced her spouse and kissed his face. 

Repsaj smiled as he held Ailicec. ‘’You are safe in my arms.’’ He kissed her on the lips. 

Ailicec turned her head before she viewed King Kooh’s cobra slithering by a snake statue. Her eyes became wide. She gasped. Ailicec began to tremble. 

King Kooh scowled at the cobra. ‘’You slithered out of a certain chamber again?’’ he muttered. He shook his head in disbelief. His shoulders slumped. King Kooh saw another frown on Repsaj’s face. He blinked twice.

‘’The cobra will eventually end your life, my brother,’’ Repsaj said. 

King Kooh’s eyes narrowed. ‘’My pet will never end my life, Repsaj,’’ he said. He walked to the cobra at a snail’s pace. King Kooh scratched the cobra’s hood.

‘’You aren’t always careful. That’s why I usually have to protect you,’’ Repsaj said. He lifted Ailicec and carried her to their chamber.

Another scowl appeared on King Kooh’s face. ‘’I’m always careful.’’ He leaned on the statue for a few moments. King Kooh’s eyes became wide after the statue crumbled and fell. He remembered Repsaj’s words before his life ended. *The cobra will eventually end your life, my brother.*

 

The End


End file.
